


The One Who Got Away

by GrunkleLover (humaninventorysystem)



Series: Gravity Falls Heart Break Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/GrunkleLover
Summary: Ford meets you and falls in love. Written from Ford's POV.





	The One Who Got Away

I remember meeting her like it was yesterday. We had met when we were in high school. We went to competing school, both in athletics and academics. She was a brilliant debater. That was how she and I met. We had the topic of government secrets. My team had to debate for government cover ups and her team against. It was a whirlwind, at the time, seeing a woman sitting across the room from me. Even more so hearing that she was elected captain. During research and prep time, Stan came to tease me about how the other team probably did it to target guys like me; “guys who didn’t interact with girls very well.” I remember agreeing to that. It really helped me regain my confidence walking into the debate room. How could a beautiful girl like her be apart of the crowd I was in.

That is when she spoke. She spoke with such volume, confidence, and emotion that she easily made the entire room into her mental playthings. I struggled to even stand up to say that I forfeit from the debate. I felt myself stuttering congratulating her. Her soft gentle giggle left my hair on end. She had captured my attention like no one else had. 

“H-hey there…” I stuttered and stammered over my words, “w-w-would you like to g-go get a shake or or som-in with me?”

Her face was so gentle and sweet. She gave me the warmest smile. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as I saw it. Right when she opened her mouth to speak, I felt my heart jump into my throat. I closed my eyes waiting for her rejection. I shrunk down. “Sure. Stanford Pines, was it,” She replied with another giggle.

My eyes sped open and I hurriedly responded, “Y-yea… Yes. Stanford Pines. You c-can call me Ford though.” Not only was I astounded that she remembered my name, I was so afraid she was going to change her mind. She seemed to still be holding on to some of the woman’s fashion from ten years ago. I couldn’t complain. The mint full skirt dress looked nice on her. I silently prayed that she didn’t second guess herself on this decision.

“Well then Ford. I would love to go get a shake with you. I just have to go talk to my team for a moment. Will you wait for me?”

I blushed and nodded with so much force I nearly gave myself a headache. I watched as she went and talked to her team. Her team looked comprised of the other stereotypical nerds besides one boy who just stared at me. He was tall with messy purpleish gray hair. He had an unreadable type of face. I could tell he rarely slept though. He had almost absurd dark circles and bags under his eyes. His apathetic expression changed when she addressed him. I could just make out his name being Rick. He just smiled at her and chuckled for a moment.

“Ayeeeee Sixer,” Stan wrapped his arm around my shoulder surprising me out of my thoughts, “You trying to ditch me tonight? I see how it is.” He playfully looked away from me and shook me. I could tell he was just teasing me, but Stan often forgot that he had better footing than me. He nearly knocked me over. My twin laughed at my dishevel. “Hope you have fun,” Stan said letting me go and giving me finger guns as he backed up to go explain to mom and dad that I wasn’t going to come immediately home with them.

That night went so well that she and I started meeting up pretty regularly. I would practically beg Stan to drive me to her school right after we got let out so that we could drive her home. Stan, of course, would always gleefully make me think that I had to do that to get him to agree. In the end, he’d laugh at my desperation and drive me to got pick her up. I would jump out the car every time to walk her and help her into Stan’s car. She was so beautiful and grateful every time. Her laugh never lost it’s effect on me. She and I would talk all the way to her house and I would walk her to her door. I, eventually, had met each of her family members. Her mother would always smile, greet me, and ask me to come inside to stay for dinner. Her father would gruffly look up at me and simply nod to acknowledge I was there. It was a nice routine. I loved that routine. We were also each other’s dates to our senior dances. I had hoped to ask her, but she pleasantly dazzled me with begging me to go with her. I couldn’t say no to her face. It was so cute contorted trying to find the best way to convince me to go. It was nice knowing she cared for me just as I cared for her. When we went to the dances, I relished in holding her close to me; to feel her warmth so close to me, to feel her hand in mine. She would cuddle up beneath my chin and I would just rest my head on hers as we swayed. I was always so surprised she never called me out for my heart beat going so fast that it would make anyone think I had just ran a marathon. She never did though.

When we were in college, she went to a school not too far from mine. She would always come visit me and use any excuse to do so. It was nice to see her come out in the winter though. She had the cutest little cold red nose and rosy cheeks. I would, without fail, help her out of her scarf and large jacket as she took off her hat and rearranged her hair. I used every excuse to keep her close to me as well. All I wanted to do was to kiss her frosty lips. Instead, I’d just make us a batch of hot chocolate as we studied. One time I refused to let her walk back to her campus because the snow had became too high. I had walked over to my closet and found one of Stan’s old shirts that mom had packed for me thinking it was mine. She looked absolutely adorable in it. The shirt was way too big for her. Hell, the shirt was a bit too big for me. I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Oh stop Ford,” she hit me gently, “You continue with that; I will go home.” She pouted at me.

I laughed again, “I’m so so so sorry. You just…” I stopped my laughter and sighed dreamily, “You look amazing.” I blushed and tried to defuse the situation, “Anyway, you can thank Ma. She didn’t realize that was one of Stan’s old shirts.”

She looked down at it and looked up devilishly, “Oh? Awe Man. You think this is safe to let me use? Stan wasn’t the most…” She pretended to think, “Hygienic guy.” She giggled. If it were anyone else, I would have gotten angry, but she had no mean spirit about it. In fact, I felt a bit jealous. She never playfully teased me in the way she did with my brother.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” I forced a laugh. I went and got changed myself. When I got back, I found that she had bundled herself in my bed against the wall. I chuckled to myself and carefully laid down next to her. As I adjusted myself comfortably, she cuddled up to me and looked up at me.

“Hey Ford,” she squeaked out

“Hm,” Only my eyes moved to look at her.

“I love this and I’m so happy that we met,” she said to me clutching my sleep shirt in her hands.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, “I know. I feel the same way.” I looked up at the ceiling as I held her in my arms. Once I was sure she had fallen asleep, I leaned down and kissed her head, “I love you.”

That’s why it hurt when I saw her again after thirty years. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. She was still that ray of sunshine I loved… Only… She was with the man who stole my college career, my house, and my life. She was happy though. The way she played with Dipper and Mabel was incredible. She still looked at me the same way from all those years ago. That hurt more. I just wish… I wish I would have told her how I felt. I wish I would have gotten the courage to kiss her. I wish I was in that dimension Rick showed me where I wasn’t trapped in a portal. But I can never let her know that. No one will know that but me.


End file.
